


Craving his Warmth

by Crashzero



Series: Junkrat and Symmetra Stories [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Short, Symmetra missing Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: Symmetra misses her boyfriend, and is having some restless nights because of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is sort of a variation of my other fanfic 'Missed You' (Please check it out and leave Kudos if you liked it) but this time it's about Symmetra. Thanks for the support, kudos and comments are welcome as usual. Also, if you want, leave some prompts for me to write about. Please be happy ones about Symmetra and Junkrat, I just love this ship so much.

Symmetra missed him. She missed his smile, his laugh, and his manic energy. But most of all, she missed his warmth. Junkrat had been sent on a mission along with Reinhardt, Roadhog, Mercy and Lucio, and had yet to return. 

She had spent the last five nights craving his warmth, his smell, anything. She had even started to wear some of his shirts to bed as pyjamas. During the day, she worked on her blueprints, as they usually distracted her mind, but at night, she was constantly tossing and turning, unable to go to sleep without her precious Jamie next to her. It got to a stage where she thought she’d never be able to go to sleep.

One morning, she was playing a puzzle game with Hana, AKA D.Va, trying to get her mind off Jamison. 

“Damn, this is too hard!” Hana said as she lost once again to Symmetra. 

“Nonsense,” Symmetra said as she smiled at the younger women, “I’m just better than you.” The young Korean sputtered at that.

“Yeah right! Play me in a shooter and I’ll wreck you,” she said, trying to defend her honour. Symmetra laughed, with Hana eventually joining in. However, once Hana had finished laughing, she asked a question.

“Hey, Satya, do you miss Jamison?” Symmetra stopped giggling. She stared at Hana, who looked confused and sort of worried, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no, of course not,” Symmetra assured her, earning a relieved sigh to escape the Mecha pilot, “But to answer your question, yes, I do miss him. I have missed him a lot during these past few days,” she got up from the couch she had been sitting on.

“Aww, are you going?”

“Yes, I am sorry, but I must work on some blueprints. Thank you for the game, hopefully we can play another time.”

“Yeah sure thing, but next time I’m choosing,” Hana said as Symmetra turned and exited the Rec Room.  
-  
Satya was awake at night, staring up at the ceiling of her cold room. Again. This time she had worn his red shirt, which had a picture of a bomb on it, to sleep, hoping that it would somehow make up for the empty space beside her and the lack of warmth. And once again, she found herself craving for his touch. 

She rolled over, closing her eyes, willing her mind and body to go to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, so she needed as much rest as possible. But, as much as she tried, she couldn’t fall asleep. Just as she was about to give up and resign herself to a late night of drawing up schematics for new turrets, two arms, one human and the other metal, wrapped themselves around her form. She gasped. She rolled over, only to come face to face with a pair of golden eyes. Jamison smiled as he saw the surprised look on his girlfriend’s face. 

“G-day, love,” he whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his peg leg. Before he could properly stow it under the bed, however, Satya pulled him into bed beside her, promptly wrapping herself around him. The warmth that seemed to follow him around enveloped her body, causing her to snuggle in closer to the man that she had craved for so long. He laughed, finding it funny how hard Symmetra had latched onto him.

“Guess ya missed me, huh?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her. Satya only hummed in acknowledgement, nodding her head slightly into the crook of his neck. Jamison grinned once again, wrapping his arms tighter around her, “Don’t worry, I’m here now.” 

They lay like that for a while, and before long, Satya had fallen into a dreamless sleep, wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
